Rise and glory of ancient empires - Megalos Expansion
Rise and glory of ancient empires - Megalos Expansion is the first expansion of the vanilla edition of Rise and glory of ancient empires. News from the vanilla *The resources Tin, Gems and Incense are removed, with Iron, Marble and Silver taking their places in different ways, All other resources are invaried. Howerer, this change is applied on all campaigns involving Greece and India, and not Egypt, Anatolia, Mesopotamia and the whole Middle East, as in their case they will keep their standard resources. **''Gold'' is not used in Trade anymore, but in the construction of some advanced buildings. Instead, Silver will be used for buying and selling goods in Trade or for sending diplomats in diplomacy, espionage, sabotage or assassination missions. **''Marble'' is used on the construction of part of the buildings in game. **''Iron'' replaces Tin as a resource necessary to recruit various military units. * Campaigns Two new worlds, Greece and India, are introduced in this series. *Greece **'Imperial Campaign - The Hellenic Colonies' **'Grand Campaign - The Wrath of Sparta', 460 BC **'Grand Campaign - The Might of Persia', 492 BC **'Grand Campaign - The Trojan War', 1195 BC **'Imperial Campaign - Alexander the Great', 336 BC *India **'Imperial Campaign - The Vedic Colonization', 1500 BC **'Grand Campaign - Alexander in India', 332 BC **'Grand Campaign - The Mauryan Dynasty', 322 BC Factions Just like the vanilla, this expansion features factions with their proper allegiance to Civilizations / Ethnic Groups. Playable factions are written in bold. Greek Factions: *'Athens' (Ionian Greek) *'Sparta' (Spartan Greek) *'Corinth' (Dorian Greek) *Messene (Dorian Greek) *'Macedon' (Macedon Greek) *'Knossos' (Illyrian) *'Rhodes' (Dorian Greek) *'Halicarnassus' (Dorian Greek) *'Miletos' (Ionian Greek) *'Megara' (Dorian Greek) *Ionian Cycladians (Ionian Greek) *Dorian Cycladians (Dorian Greek) *'Thebes' (Aeolian Greek) *'Euboea' (Ionian Greek) *Illyrian Parthini (Illyrian) *Illyrian Ardiaei (Illyrian) *Thracian Serdi (Tribal) *Thracian Odrisi (Tribal) *Thracian Asti (Tribal) *Thracian Bessi (Tribal) *Thracian Maedi (Tribal) *'Bythinia' (Tribal) *'Pergamon' (Aeolian Greek) *'Lesbo' (Aeolian Greek) *'Ephesos' (Ionian Greek) *'Byzantion' (Dorian Greek) *Abdera (Ionian Greek) *'Troy' (Aeolian Greek) *Thessalonikos (Aeolian Greek) *Zacynthos (Aeolian Greek) *Chaonian Epirotes (Macedonian Greek) *Malossian Epirotes (Macedonian Greek) *Thesprotian Epirotes (Macedonian Greek) *Herakleia (Ionian Greek) *Chius (Ionian Greek) *Erythraea (Ionian Greek) *Samos (Ionian Greek) *Dardanians (Illyrians) *Dassaretes (Illyrian) *Oresteios (Macedon Greek) *Locris (Aeolian Greek) *'Phrygia '(Persian) *'Lydia' (Persian) *'Lycia' (Persian) *'Mysia' (Persian) *'Persia' (Persian) Indian Factions: *Abhira (Western Indian) *Dwaraka (Western Indian) *'Gandhara' (Western Indian) *Madra (Western Indian) *Kekeya (Western Indian) *'Pahlava' (Western Indian) *'Salwa' (Western Indian) *'Saraswata' (Western Indian) *Sauvira (Western Indian) *'Sindhu' (Western Indian) *Sivi (Western Indian) *Sudra (Western Indian) *Trigarta (Western Indian) *Youdheya (Western Indian) *'Danda' (Southern Indian) *Dravida (Southern Indian) *Gomanta (Southern Indian) *'Kanchi' (Southern Indian) *Karnata (Southern Indian) *Kerala (Southern Indian) *Kishkindha (Southern Indian) *'Lanka' (Southern Indian) *Mahisha (Southern Indian) *Mushika (Southern Indian) *'Pandya' (Southern Indian) *Vidarbha (Southern Indian) *'Darada' (Northern Indian) *Hara Huna (Northern Indian) *'Huna' (Northern Indian) *'Kashmira' (Northern Indian) *Kirata (Northern Indian) *'Malli' (Northern Indian) *'Nepa' (Northern Indian) *Parada (Northern Indian) *'Parama China' (Northern Indian) *Parasika (Northern Indian) *'Parvata' (Northern Indian) *'Paurava' (Northern Indian) *Rishika (Northern Indian) *Tushara (Northern Indian) *Virata (Northern Indian) *Anga (Eastern Indian) *'Bharata' (Eastern Indian) *'Kalinga' (Eastern Indian) *Kikata (Eastern Indian) *Lauthiya (Eastern Indian) *'Magadha' (Eastern Indian) *Odra (Eastern Indian) *Pragiyotisha (Eastern Indian) *'Puru' (Eastern Indian) *Sonita (Eastern Indian) *Suhma (Eastern Indian) *Utkala (Eastern Indian) *'Vanga' (Eastern Indian) Heroes New heroes can now be recruited in the Campaign: *Xerxes I of Persia (Persian) *Alexander Megalos of Macedon (Macedonian Greek) *Themistocles of Athens (Aeolian Greek) *Leonidas I of Sparta (Spartan Greek) *Madornius of Persia (Persian) *Porus of Paurava (Indian) *Datis, Satrap of Persia (Persian Greek) *Kallimacos of Athens (Aeolian Greek) *Philipp II of Macedon (Macedonian Greek) *Hephaestion of Macedon (Macedonian Greek) *King Sudas of Bharatas (Eastern Indian) *Darius I of Persia (Persian) *Darius III of Persia (Persian) *Achilles of the Thessalia (Dorian Greek) *Agamemnon of Mycenae/Argos (Dorian Greek) *Ajax of Telamon (Dorian Greek) *Hector of Troy (Aeolian Greek) *Priamus of Troy (Aeolian Greek) *Anthilocos of Pilos (Dorian Greek) *Aeneas of Troy (Aeolian Greek) *Menelaos of Lakedemon/Sparta (Spartan) *Odysseus of Ithaca (Dorian Greek) *Patroklos of Locris (Dorian Greek) Historical Battles Category:Empire Entertainment Category:RTS Category:Real time strategy Category:Real Time Strategy Games Category:Ancient Greece Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Microsoft Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Windows games Category:Ancient India Category:Windows Games Category:Total War Category:Rise and glory of ancient empires